Meeting The Starters!
After an expected dock shattering picture, everyone dried off and met at the campfire pit. There was only so many spots, so several people stood instead. Even those who were sitting couldn't contain their excitement. Chris stood before them. "This is Camp Crownset, aka your home for the next eight weeks. The people around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends if you guys even want friends after receiving your Pokémon that is." Duncan scoffed. "Who needs friends when you got a Pokémon that can kick ass?" "Good point," Chris said. "But we still need to split you up. Now, for the part you've all be waiting for." A lady with pink hair came over, handing a large case of several red and white balls. "These, Trainers, are Poké Balls. These are what you contain your Pokémon within when they're not in battle or you just don't want to deal with them at the moment. They get all they need in here, though it's best not to seclude them. You will each be given two Poké Balls aside from your Starter's. Use them wisely. Now, Nurse Joy has put these Poké Balls in random order, so we'll only know who gets what when it's announced. "Our first person is Izzy," Chris said. "Since she was the last to show up." "What?!" "That isn't fair!" "We've been waiting so long!" "Yeah!" "Make Izzy wait until the end." "Quiet!" Chris shouted. "Sheesh. You'd swear you were all a bunch of bratty kids. Izzy, your Pokémon is a . . . Growlithe! The Puppy Pokémon." Chris threw the Poké Ball and Izzy caught it. She released the orange and black-furred pup, who immediately started growling, true to its next. "Aww! It's so cute!" Izzy said, scooping Growlithe into her arms. Growlithe's eyes bugged out before he snapped his jaw into Izzy's face. "I think he likes me!" Nearly everyone winced at the sight, but Chris only laughed before continuing: "Next is Bridgette. You got yourself an Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon." Toss and release. Bridgette's eyes filled with stars at the tiny fox-like Pokémon. Eevee was all brown, but the different shades of brown made it absolutely adorable. Bridgette was more cautious when approaching her new Pokémon, though, and simply reached out her hand. Eevee sniffed her hand, then looked up at his new mistress. Then he rested his head in Bridgette's hand as a sign of submission. Bridgette smile and picked Eevee up carefully and set him in her lap. "Next up we have Cody getting . . . Ha! You're getting a Bellsprout! That's too perfect," Chris burst into a fit of laughter. "Ahem. Cody, here's your Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon." He tossed it, and Cody caught it. Duncan ever had to laugh. "The Flower Pokémon? What a wimpy species." Cody glared. "Don't make fun of my Pokémon, man. Not cool." He released Bellsprout, a very flimsy and thin flower with eyes. "Hey, Bellsprout. You ready to start winning?" Bellsprout blinked before turning away and stumbling clumsily away from Cody. "Hey! Where are you going?! You're my Pokémon!" Cody called as he followed after his new Bellsprout. Heather commented: "Even that pathetic plant doesn't want to work with you." "Can you not make fun of Bellsprout?!" Cody shouted. "Once she and I can get on the same mindset, we'll be defeating Legendaries!" Chris made a sound, something between a stifled chuckle and scoff. Bellsprout, however, looked back at Cody oddly. It took a few clumsy steps back over to its Trainer. Cody knelt down with a wide grin, thinking she'd accepted him as his Trainer, only to get a slap from the Flower Pokémon's razor-sharp leaves. "What the?!" Cody sputtered more to himself in shock than anyone else. Chris laughed again. "You shouldn't go around assuming genders from appearances, Cody. Bellsprout is, in fact, male." Cody winced. "I'm sorry, Bellsprout. I-Ow! Hey! I'm trying to take up with you." Bellsprout continued with its Razor Leaf attack at the defenseless Trainer. If Izzy had no control over her Pokémon, Cody had no control of the very plants at his feet. That was saying something. "Okay. Next is Eva! You get a . . . Mankey!" Eva caught the Poké Ball easily and released the Pig Monkey Pokémon. It looked up at its new Trainer and simply nodded in approval. It lifted its paw to the center of the ball and let itself back in as a sign of submission. Contestants and Chris stared in awe. When Eva noticed this, she narrowed her eyes and shouted: "What?!" Everyone went back to minding their own business, and Chris knew Eva and Mankey would make a great duo, if not a very destructive one. "Ezekiel, you have yourself a Rattata!" Chris called. Ezekiel's eyes filled with stars and he stood to catch it. Unfortunately, it hit his forehead, releasing the rodent of a Pokémon. Zeke caught it in his hands and smiled at purple Mouse Pokémon. "Hey, little buddy! I wish I had a poffin to give you. We'll get you something to snack on soon, eh." Rattata's eyes lit up at the mention of food and she nodded at her new Trainer before crawling up his arm to sit on his shoulder. Zeke chuckled at the tinkling sensation of Rattata's claws and scratched the scruff of its neck. She began to purr as if she were a feline Pokémon. Chris was again shocked at how well the Pokémon responded to their new Trainer. "O-kay, then. Noah, your lifetime companion is . . . Slowpoke! Quite fitting, if I do say so myself," he did a false mumble at the end. Noah released Slowpoke and sighed. The two just stared at each other - one in complete confusion and the other in understanding. "Lindsay, you get Tangela," Chris said and tossed the Poké Ball. It struck Lindsay in the forehead, releasing the tangle of vines with eyes. Lindsay held to tiny Pokémon and smiled. "You're so cute, Tangles! I wonder what moves you know," she said. "Uh, it's called a Tangela," Chris corrected. Lindsay blinked. "I'd rather call him Tangles. What do you think?" she asked her Pokémon. Tangela looked and snuggled into her chest. "He likes the name!" Duncan chuckled. "Yeah. The name is what he likes," he retorted. Chris cleared his throat. "Tyler, you get a Weedle." "WOO! Weedle evolves into a badass Beedrill!" Tyler cheered. He released Weedle and knelt down to the Bug/Poison-type. "Hey, little buddy." He held out his hand. Weedle looked up and neared Tyler's hand. It nuzzled into Tyler's hand, only to stab its new Trainer with the poison-coated needle atop its head. It took a moment for Tyler to acknowledge what happened before he pulled back and screamed in pain. "You're not a tame as I thought you'd be!" Tyler shouted. "I've been better off with a Caterpie!" Weedle narrowed its eyes and charged to attack him. Chris chuckled and said: "That's what I was waiting for . . . Speaking of Caterpie - Gwen, here's your Pokémon." He tossed the Poké Ball, and Gwen caught it with ease. She released the Caterpie, who looked up in awe of his new Trainer. He crawled over to Gwen's ankle and asked to be picked up. Gwen lifted a brow, not realizing just how affectionate a Bug-type would be, but picked him up and placed him her her lap anyway. "Burr-vin-burr!" Caterpie said. Gwen's eyes went wide before she nodded slowly. Heather made a face. "Freaks are already talking to worms. Great." Gwen glared, but before she could tell Heather off, Caterpie spewed its sticky String Shot at Heather. It strung around her head. Everyone ignored Heather's profanity as she struggled to peel with web away so she could breathe again. "Now things are getting interesting," Chris said with a chuckle. Cue the theme song: Gotta Catch 'Em All! as a montage flashes on screen. Chris tosses Beth a Poké Ball and she revealed it to be a Drowzee. It flashed dangerous, yet dull eyes at the other Pokémon around him. Beth ran up and hugged Drowzee, only for the Drowzee to flash glowing blue eyes in warning as it pushed Beth away. Trent released Bulbasaur, whose tongue lolled out of its mouth. Its eyes turned to hearts as it ran up to Noah's confused Slowpoke. It nuzzled to questioning Pokémon and released its Sweet Scent, which failed to affect poor Slowpoke. Noah and Trent scooped up their Pokémon and glared at each other. Courtney held Squirtle, but the twitchy Pokémon bound off her lap and spat a powerful Water Gun at Duncan's Charmander. Charmander spewed several licking flames at Squirtle from its tail, but they died instantly from the water with a sizzle. The Water Gun hit Charmander smack in the chest and sent it crashing into a stump, knocking it out. Duncan ran over and picked up Charmander, eye twitching as he glared Courtney's way, who was scolding Squirtle about being nice. Upon seeing this, Duncan's sour expression left and he smirked. Katie and Sadie squealed as they held their Pokémon close to them. Katie's Venomoth fluffed out and its antennas twitched. Sadie's Magnemite tilted its magnates in response. The girls squealed again, thinking their Pokémon were getting along great. DJ cradled a teary-eyed Cubone. Before long, the Cubone bounced up and wrapped its tiny arms around DJ's neck as best it could in a hug. Both sobbed into each other while everyone stood around them awkwardly, wondering what just happened. A Vulpix stared up at Heather with burning eyes before releasing a burst of flames onto her new Trainer's face. Justin cringed as he looked down at the horned-Pokémon. Venom dripped from Nidoran's largest barbs before he rammed it into Justin's leg. The new Trainer screamed it pain, as did several of the ladies who were saddened that Justin's perfect thighs were now turning purple. Geoff lifted his Psyduck into the air before lowering it back down to Noah's Slowpoke's level, comparing their derp levels. Noah made a face and flicked Psyduck in the head. Psyduck's eyed glowed orange and an invisible force sent Noah flying back. Slowpoke responded by doing the same to Geoff. The two Water-types batched heads in an attempt to claim dominance. At least, that's what their Trainer's assumed. Leshawna released her Pokémon, only for a tiny Horsea to flop onto the ground. Before she could pick it up, Harold's Abra used its Psychic powers to lift the Water-type into the air. Horsea looked around in shock before spewing out several bubbles from its mouth. Leshawna looked shocked but smiled at Harold nonetheless. Finally, Owen hugged his Munchlax and twirled around with it. He hugged it too tightly and it farted. Munchlax blushed, but Owen laughed while everyone else held their noses. Category:Episodes